True Colors
by PaoSkipp
Summary: Petra Ral, estudiante de la Academia de Arte y Talentos Reinhart, luchará para tratar de cumplir su más grande sueño: Ser una reconocida y talentosa actriz. Pero su más grande sueño cambia al conocer a Levi Ackerman, el actor que la saca de quicio desde el momento en que se conocen y que después le roba el corazón. Modern AU. Rivetra.
1. La audición de la Academia

**Buenos días, tardes o noches. Gracias por entrar en este fanfic, puede que te haya llamado la atención y por eso hayas decidido entrar y leer. Prometo hacer lo posible por que esa emoción con la que leerás esta historia no desaparezca.**

**Ah, y agradezco las ideas que todas las lectoras me dieron sobre opciones de carreras universitarias ¡Pero la idea de Beeth me encantó! Adoro el teatro y drama -Le encanta actuar aunque lo hace pésimo(?)- así que... Gracias Beeth, ¡Y gracias a todas ustedes! Aunque no sé... Creo que tal vez llegue a cambiar el título de la historia infinidad de veces ya que aún no puedo pensar en un buen título.**

* * *

Antes de que leas quisiera aclarar unas cuantas dudas dudosas para que dudes dudedosamente (?)

-Blah Blah Blah Blah- **(Diálogos)**

'Etc etc etc etc' **(Pensamientos)**

"Fígaro fígaro fígaro"** (Citas)**

Este es un Fic AU Rivetra.

Ahora sin más preámbulo... Que rima con sonámbulo... Dejo que lean tranquilamente.

* * *

_"Queda prohibido no sonreír a los problemas, abandonarlo todo por miedo y no convertir en realidad tus sueños." _

**Pablo Neruda**

* * *

Había pasado un mes desde aquella tragedia. La muerte de esa mujer fue realmente un golpe muy duro para su familia, ya pasado tanto tiempo aún no eran capaces de superar su fallecimiento. Su marido, quien la amaba tanto, había enfermado gravemente a causa de la depresión y la tristeza que sintió cuando recibió la noticia. Pero la persona que posiblemente sufrió más la partida de la mujer, era su hija.

Ella era una chica tan dulce y risueña, optimista y cariñosa, madura y responsable, hacendosa y educada; todo lo que había aprendido a ser y hacer fue gracias a su madre. Todos los consejos que recibió, todas las responsabilidades que le fueron dadas... Técnicamente lo que esa muchacha era hoy en día, fue por la fallecida mujer. El día en el que supo sobre su muerte, la joven había sentido como si estuviera ahogándose en un hondo pozo, gritando mientras lloraba y pedía ayuda pero nadie respondía. Desde ese entonces se sentía sola, triste, vacía.

El día en el que su madre se fue... Se llevó toda la felicidad consigo.

La muchacha, de apenas 17 años, seguía siendo la misma de siempre... O al menos eso trataba de aparentar. Su padre, quien debía mantener un estricto reposo, sabía que aunque su hija se comportaba de una forma se sentía de otra forma. Él sospechaba que ella solamente trataba de contenerse y no quería mostrar su tristeza ya que no era de la clase de personas que desea la compasión de los demás. Y comprobaba su teoría todas las noches cuando se escuchaba un llanto proveniente de su habitación.

Eso ya hace _un mes._

Pero el día llegó. El día en el que esa joven reflexionó que debía tratar de superar la muerte de su madre; aunque le haya dolido tanto su partida y la haya amado tanto debía aprender a vivir sin ella, recuperar su alegría, hacer lo que ama, perseguir sus sueños. Fue entonces cuando se decidió a ir a la Academia de Arte y Talentos Reinhart. Había deseado asistir esa Academia desde qué era una niña, porque era el mismo lugar al que su madre solía asistir.

Le encantaba la actuación y era muy buena para eso, muchos de sus compañeros de la escuela solían decírselo desde la primaria cuando ella participaba en una obra.

La Academia Reinhart era muy popular y famosa por forjar a los cantantes, actores y artistas más talentosos y darles la oportunidad de ser reconocidos por su talento a nivel mundial. Ella quería entrar allí, lo deseaba más que nada y ahora que su madre ya no estaba, lo anhelaba aún más, pues si lograba lo que ella pudo hacer mientras estaba con vida, sentiría que estaría a su lado.

...

...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

...

...

Todos los participantes que se habían anotado para la audición de admisión en la academia estaban presentes en la sala; habían demasiadas personas con innumerables talentos. La joven no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa, estaba sentada en el suelo mientras trataba de respirar para poder calmarse mientras escuchaba a la gente que la rodeaba. Muchos decían que de todas las personas que se presentaran en la audición al final los jueces terminarían escogiendo solamente a 5, por lo que era obligatorio convencer a los tres jueces que estarían observando que sus talentos valían realmente la pena, la academia era muy estricta y por eso debían hacerlo de esa forma. Cuando ya estaba cerca de ser llamada para ingresar a la sala donde se encontraban los jueces, se percataba de las muchas mujeres que entraban a la sala y salían llorando.

-Escuché que uno de los jueces es demasiado duro y frío. Su mirada puede congelarte y hacerte perder la concentración.- Explicaba un muchacho de los próximos en ser llamados. La joven muchacha escuchaba curiosa lo que todos decían.

-Yo también escuché eso...- Comentó una mujer. -¡Dicen que es Levi Ackerman!- La joven, que aún continuaba escuchando, pareció sorprenderse un poco al escuchar tal nombre. ¿Acaso era aquel nuevo joven actor que mostró un gran talento desde que se unió al mundo del espectáculo? Había escuchado hablar sobre él, pero realmente nunca supo como era él realmente.

-¿El reconocido actor Levi Ackerman? ¿Estás segura?- preguntó otra persona.

-Pero... Dicen que él da algo de miedo.- comentó otra mujer quien parecía algo nerviosa, de nuevo los nervios de la joven de ojos Ámbar crecieron aún más. Se presentaría frente a un verdadero actor, no sería fácil... Pero no dudaría, no dejaría que ese hombre la pusiera nerviosa. Segundos después, la puerta de la sala se abrió y salió una mujer con una lista en la mano.

-Número 72, es tu turno.- Llamó la señora. La muchacha respiró hondo una vez más antes de levantarse del suelo y caminar tranquilamente hacia la sala. Trataba de pensar en algo más que no fueran los nervios, se había preparado psicológicamente para presentarse ante los jueces; este era el momento de lucirse, debía hacerlo formidablemente.

Al entrar a la sala subió al escenario, sintió como sus piernas temblaban por los nervios y trató de disimularlo, pues mostrar inseguridad a los jueces podría afectar en su presentación. Al colocarse en el centro del escenario, se paró firme y seria, segura de si misma, pues esa era la postura correcta que debía mostrar. Miró a los tres jueces, que la estarían juzgando:

Primero estaba un hombre adulto, con una expresión sonriente y tranquila, el rótulo de identificación que decía "Director de la Academia. Dot Pixis". A su lado, en el medio, se encontraba un hombre rubio con una expresión neutra y el rótulo que decía "Miembro del aconsejo de elección. Erwin Smith". Y finalmente el último de los jueces; se trataba de un joven muchacho, azabache y con el ceño levemente fruncido, se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en la muchacha, el rótulo que se encontraba en donde el estaba sentado decía "Representante de la Academia. Levi Ackerman"

Al sentir la fría mirada del joven, la expresión seria de la muchacha cambió repentinamente aunque siempre trataba de no parecer nerviosa.

-Muy bien. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, jovencita?- Preguntó finalmente el Director llamando la atención de la muchacha.

-Mi nombre es Petra... Petra Ral.- respondió ella haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante los tres hombres. Al escuchar su apellido los jueces, a excepción del azabache, se sorprendieron.

-¿Acaso tú... Eres la hija de Mary Ral?- preguntó el rubio un tanto curioso. Sintiendo algo de tristeza ante tal pregunta, ella suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

-Así es.- Dijo únicamente.

-¡Impresionante! Eres igualita a ella...- comentó el Director Pixis mirando detenidamente a la muchacha. El azabache chasqueó la lengua y frunció el ceño.

-¿Esto es una entrevista o es una audición?- Interrumpió la conversación un tanto impaciente regañando a los dos hombres con su tono de voz severo. -¿Les molesta si seguimos con la audición?- cuestionó con algo de ironía.

-Es verdad; lamentamos las distracciones, Petra.- Se disculpó el rubio. -¿Qué sección nos presentarás?-

-Actuación.- Dijo ella.

-En ese caso... Toma este libreto.- Ordenó el director Pixis mientras le extendía un cuadernillo. Ella, sorprendida lo tomó y comenzó a hojearlo. ¿Tendría que actuar con ese libreto? Ella ya había preparado el fragmento de una obra para poder mostrárselos, fueron demasiado inteligentes al pedirle a los actores que actuaran con un libreto hecho por ellos. Los nervios aumentaban cada vez más. -Página 21, línea 4.- indicó el hombre haciendo que Petra buscara la sección que se le había pedido. -Los padres de Annabel se divorciaron hace no mucho tiempo, desde entonces el padre se convirtió en un flojo alcohólico y no hace más que echarle la culpa a Annabel por su separación con su esposa. Tú eres Annabel.- dijo.

Escuchando el breve resumen de la historia, la joven no pudo evitar mirar al azabache, Levi. Él la observaba con gran seriedad; sus ojos parecían dos filosas espadas que se clavaban en ella, tragó saliva y respiró antes de comenzar a recitar el fragmento.

-¿Por qué el amor se acaba? ¿Por qué después de casarse... Las parejas se echan la culpa de sus fracasos? Y cuando tienen hijos ¿Por qué les echan la culpa a ellos?- comenzó a leer mientras movía sus manos y miraba a los jueces, pues todo actor debía mirar hacia el público y hablar claro. -Hace seis meses que mis padres se separaron y yo... Cargo la culpa de su separación.- Dijo cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo que se llevaba la mano que tenía libre al pecho y continuaba leyendo, sosteniendo el libreto con la otra mano. Parecía estar haciéndolo bien, sus expresiones y movimiento corporal parecían ir bien con las acciones que el personaje tomaría. Pero lo malo pasó cuando volvió a mirar a los jueces y al ver a Levi, con esa mirada que estremecería de miedo a cualquiera, comenzó a dudar.

Toda su confianza se fue de pronto. Su expresión se tornó nerviosa y comenzó a tartamudear.

- Y-yo... No entien-entien-entiendo por qué l-os humanos nunca p-podemos aceptar nuestros errores...- su hablado comenzó a fallar y cuando se dio cuenta, ya había entrado en pánico escénico. Estaba congelada, no sabía que hacer o decir. -Eh... eh... y yo... eh...-

-Detente.- Dijo Pixis notando la falla de la chica. -Entiendo que estás nerviosa, pero tranquila. Ignóranos.- Aconsejó; Petra asintió levemente e inhalo aire y exhalo. Tendría otra oportunidad para hacerlo, esta vez no lo desperdiciaría. -Ahora-.

- ¿Por qué él no pudo aceptar que todo ocurrió por su culpa? Mamá nos abandonó y fue culpa suya.- hizo una breve pausa al leer la acción que el personaje realizaba: "(Comienza a llorar)" ¡Maldición! Debía hacerlo, no podía ignorar tal acción o afectaría en la impresión que dejaría a los jueces. Inmediatamente pensó en su madre, en la tristeza que la invadía todas las noches al no tener a su madre a su lado, en todas las noches que lloraba desde hace un mes.

De pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y ella sollozó levemente.

-Esas... Son lágrimas reales.- Pensó en alto Erwin Smith admirando la expresión de la joven.

- Desde entonces... Mi padre me desprecia, ¿Cómo se trata a alguien que tú amas y te desprecia? La mirada de odio que se forma en su cara cuando me mira. ¡Tan sólo tengo 15 años! ¿Cómo es que un padre... Puede a odiar a su hijo, a la sangre de su sangre? ¿Cómo puede ser tan... Vil?- recitó hasta comenzar a llorar y se arrodillaba en el suelo y cubría su cara con sus manos.

-¡Espléndido!- Expresó Pixis mientras se ponía de pie, asombrado y aplaudía al igual que Erwin mientras Levi continuaba sentado cruzado de brazos.

-¡Excelente! Lo hiciste increíble...- Felicitó Erwin mientras sonreirá. Petra se levantó del suelo y sonriendo levemente secó sus lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta.

-Es verdad... Lo hiciste bien.- Dijo Levi. -Después de haber fallado una vez.- Le recordó levantándose de su lugar y caminando hacia la muchacha. -Éramos tan sólo tres personas... Me pregunto que hubiese pasado si un público entero te hubiese estado viendo. ¿Qué hubieses hecho?- Dijo haciendo una pregunta retórica arqueando una ceja.

-¡Levi!- Erwin llamó al azabache que era apenas unos cuantos centímetros más alta que Petra. Él se giró y miró al rubio. -Lo hizo bien, aunque fuera la segunda vez, pero lo hizo. ¿No es así?-

-Ya lo sé.- Respondió Levi mirando a Petra nuevamente. -Pero las segundas oportunidades a veces no sirven de nada.- Concluyó. Ella se quedó petrificada por un largo rato y trató de hablar pero antes de poder decir algo, Levi volvió a tomar la palabra. -Que pase el número 73.- Dijo dándose media vuelta para regresar a su lugar. Los ojos de Petra se abrieron como platos.

Sus sueños, todo por lo que luchó, todo el tiempo con el que había soñado unirse a la Academia Reinhart.

_Todo... Se fue a la basura en tan sólo un segundo._

Cerró sus ojos con dignidad y comenzó a caminar fuera de la sala. Sus metas, sus esperanzas... No eran más que una fantasía ahora, sentía como si estuviera a punto de derrumbarse pero ella no saldría de esa sala como todas las chicas que salieron llorando. Ella saldría, destruida por dentro... Pero de pie, con la cara en alto.

...

...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Continuará.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

...

...

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia. Si te gustó la historia y/o crees que necesite mejorar en detalles, ideas o redacción por favor deja tu review y quisieras seguir la historia para enterarte de cuando se publique el próximo capitulo sigue o dale favorito por favor, eso me haría tan feliz como una lombriz.

Hasta el próximo capitulo, ¡Saludos!


	2. El 5to Finalista

**Buen día queridas lectoras. ¡Estoy tan feliz de haber leído sus comentarios! En serio, me alegro que les esté gustando la historia. Agradezco el apoyo y espero poder continuar llenando sus expectativas al leer este Fic.**

**y lamento si este capitulo es muy corto, no he tenido tiempo libre para pensar últimamente u_u**

* * *

Antes de que leas quisiera aclarar unas cuantas dudas dudosas para que dudes dudedosamente (?)

-Blah Blah Blah Blah-** (Diálogos)**

-"Etc etc etc etc"- **(Pensamientos)**

Ahora sin más preámbulo... Que rima con sonámbulo... Dejo que lean tranquilamente.

* * *

"Queda prohibido no sonreír a los problemas, abandonarlo todo por miedo y no convertir en realidad tus sueños."

**Pablo Neruda **

* * *

Había salido de la sala, respirando tranquilamente con tal de no perder el control e irse llorando como el resto de muchachas que habían salido anteriormente. El resto de participantes que aún faltaban por pasar la miraban fijamente; todas esas miradas clavadas en ella como esperando alguna clase de reacción de su parte. Pero solamente suspiró y continuó su camino para salir de la Academia

-"¿Por qué...?"- Era lo único que podía pensar. No podía creerlo, su actuación pudo haber sido la peor de la historia. -"¿Por qué...?"- Volvió a preguntarse. La mirada de Levi Ackerman pasó por su cabeza; ese tipo... ¿Quien demonios se creía? ¿Acaso no podía ser más amable? -"No. Él tiene razón... En el mundo del espectáculo no hay dos oportunidades."- Analizó.

Continuaba su camino para llegar a casa... Mientras que los segundos se hacían minutos, los minutos se hacían horas y las horas se hacían días... ¡No podía soportarlo! La desolación se hacía presente en ella cada vez más. Pero debía ser fuerte... No quería que nadie la viera derrotada, no permitiría que nadie viera su lado débil.

Finalmente llegó a casa.

-Estoy en casa...- Anunció su llegada al abrir la puerta y entrar a su hogar. No obtuvo respuesta alguna, eso quería decir que su padre había salido. Ese hombre tan terco, se supone que debía guardar reposo y nunca hacia caso a las recomendaciones del doctor.

Pero Petra no se quejó por la ausencia de su padre esta vez; de hecho le pareció muy oportuno. Sonrió con decepción y subió a su habitación. Estaba sola... Petra siempre fue la clase de personas que odiaba que los demás le tuvieran lástima, por eso siempre parecía tan alegre aunque por dentro se sintiera destruida. Pero como todo ser humanó ella necesitaba desahogar todas sus preocupaciones y tristezas. Por eso ella sólo lloraba en su habitación. Podía sonar algo infantil para muchos, pero cuando se desahogaba ella sola el dolor desaparecía como si fuera magia.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación y se recostó en la pared; las lágrimas que había tratado de contener todo este tiempo comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y bajaron hasta sus mejillas. Otro fracaso más... Su más grande sueño hecho pedazos, todo lo que ella amaba y anhelaba tan lejos de ella, todo lo que ella podría haber sido no era ahora más que sólo una ilusión.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**...**

**...**

**...**

-Bien, el número 214. Fue el último.- Anunció Pixis estirándose después de haber . estado tanto tiempo sentado.

-Vaya, que agotado estoy.- Dijo Erwin luego de haber bostezado. Mientras que el tercer juez continuaba cruzado de brazos mirando a los otros dos con indiferencia.

-Exageran. Haber visto a 214 mocosos actuar, cantar o desfilar no es tanto trabajo.- Comentó Levi con su voz monótona.

-¿Cómo que mocosos? Te recuerdo que apenas tienes 19 años y muchos de los concursantes eran mayores que tú... ¡Mocoso!- se burló Erwin despeinando al azabache como si este fuese un niño mientras se reía de él.

-Eres un idiota.- Insultó Levi antes de chasquear la lengua.

-Entonces Pixis... ¿Podemos irnos?- Preguntó el rubio al director.

-Aún no. Tenemos un problema.- Dijo el hombre mirando los resultados de los seleccionados, llamando la atención de los otros dos jueces.

-¿Cuál problema?- Preguntó Levi.

-Tenemos solamente 4 participantes que aprobaron.- Dijo.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿De 214?- Cuestionó Erwin impresionado. Aunque muy pocas de las personas habían mostrado un gran talento al presentarse, ¿Cómo es que tan sólo 4 habían sido aceptados?

-¿Cuál es el problema? Simplemente aceptemos a los 4 ganadores.- Propuso Levi arqueando una ceja. Erwin y Pixis intercambiaron miradas cómplices y miraron al joven.

-Ya que falta una persona... ¿No podríamos aceptar a la hija de Mary Ral?- Preguntó Erwin. -Fue una de las muy pocas personas cuya actuación me dejó anonadado.- confesó.

-Lo mismo digo, sin duda adquirió el mismo talento de su madre. La naturalidad con la que hablaba y la facilidad con la que lloró... Realmente me ha encantado- Apoyó Pixis.

-Negativo.- Respondió únicamente Levi frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Vamos Levi!- Reclamó Erwin.- Pixis y yo estamos de acuerdo... Pero sin tú aprobación no será posible. Además, en el cine se hace más de una toma para grabar una película, ¿No?

-Precisamente por eso lo digo. Un actor de cine puede confundirse cuantas veces sean posibles pero... ¿Qué pasaría si ese actor de cine es contratado para una obra de teatro? Obviamente la obra sería un fiasco. Y espero que no olviden las normas de la Academia Reinhart: Forjamos a los artistas más talentosos... No hacemos menos mediocres a los mediocres.- Contestó fríamente.

Tanto Pixis como Erwin escucharon atentamente y bajaron la cabeza, Levi tenía razón; la Academia Reinhart era demasiado estricta y ellos no podían tratar de convencer a Levi de acceder.

-Es verdad Levi, supongo que estamos portándonos como niños.- Contestó Erwin.

-Lo mismo digo.- Dijo Dot Pixis. Levi tan sólo entrecerró los ojos y suspiró

-Entonces sino hay más que discutir me voy. Buenas noches.- Se despidió Erwin saliendo de la sala.

-Yo también me voy, buenas noches Pixis.- Se despidió Levi tomando su chaqueta para salir.

-¡Espera, Levi!- Lo llamó el Director entregándole una carpeta en sus manos.- Se que dijiste que no cederías pero... Me gustaría que lo consideraras.- Confundido por sus palabras, el muchacho abrió la carpeta y contempló la ficha de información sobre la participante Petra Ral, junto con una fotografía de ella.- Sé que ahora pensarás que quiero convencerte pero no, la decisión está en tus manos; sólo quiero que lo reconsideres. Esa chica tiene mucho potencial.-

Levi puso mala cara, ¿Seguiría insistiendo tanto?

-Bien, me lo pensaré.- Dijo cerrando el doler. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida de la sala.

-¡Buenas noches!- Se despidió Pixis.

- Sí... Como sea.- respondió él revoleando los ojos. Salió de la sala y después de caminar por todo el campus llegó hasta su motocicleta. Se colocó su chaqueta negra y puso la carpeta dentro de esta, se subió a su motocicleta y manejó hasta su casa. Llegó al garaje de su casa y dejó su moto estacionada para luego poder entrar a su casa.

Una casa muy grande y espaciosa, con toda clase de lujos en ella. Videojuegos, televisión plasma, una biblioteca, una gran cocina, un gran comedor y varias habitaciones en donde dormir. Aunque parecía que Levi no tenía interés alguno en gozar de alguno de esos lujos por ahora.

Se quitó la chaqueta y la lanzó junto con la carpeta al sofá y se dirigió a la cocina; se preparó una taza de café y se dirigió a la sala de estar para ver algo de televisión. Con el paso de los minutos parecía aburrirse cada vez más, hasta que de pronto miró de reojo la carpeta que se encontraba en el sofá; se frotó un poco los ojos y apagó la televisión. Tomó la carpeta y se dirigió hacia el comedor para poder leerla; miró la ficha y antes de examinarla le dio un último sorbo a su café.

-Veamos... Nombre: Petra Ral. Edad: 17 años...- Leyó el resto de información de la joven y al terminar observó detenidamente la fotografía; de pronto recordó como esa chica lo había visto cuando él la había echado. Ahora que lo pensaba... Esa muchacha no había huido como una princesita llorando justo como las otras lo habían hecho. Y realmente no es como si su actuación hubiese sido mala, de hecho fue excelente... Pero no lograba convencerlo.

De pronto su móvil vibró. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y vio un mensaje nuevo de Pixis.

• "¿Y ya te lo pensaste?"

Levi chasqueó la lengua y respondió el mensaje antes de dejar el móvil en la mesa e irse a dormir.

• "¡Vete al diablo! (눈_눈) "

**...**

**...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Continuará.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**...**

**...**

Muchas gracias por leer este capítulo. Si te gustó la historia y/o crees que necesite mejorar en detalles, ideas o redacción por favor deja tu review y quisieras seguir la historia para enterarte de cuando se publique el próximo capitulo sigue o dale favorito por favor, eso me haría tan feliz como una lombriz.

Hasta el próximo capitulo, ¡Saludos!


End file.
